


Surprise Visitor

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Father's Day, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy's got someone waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jehanne1431](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehanne1431/gifts).



The one thing Leonard McCoy had not expected when they pulled back in at Deep Space Station K-7 was to learn he had a visitor waiting on him there.

With curiosity, and some trepidation that it was his ex-wife coming to harangue him in person over some perceived slight, the good doctor made his way to the hospitality lounge to meet the mystery head on.

"Daddy!" was the first thing he heard, before he'd even canvassed the entire room with his eyes. He turned toward the sound, and was amazed to find his daughter there in the training uniform of Starfleet Medical.

"Joanna McCoy, what in tarnation are you doing this close to Klingon space!?"

"I volunteered to do my field work on Sherman's Planet." Her eyes got a sparkle to them, even as she set her jaw in a stubborn mirror of his own. He decided it wasn't worth the argument when he had not seen her in quite some time.

"Doesn't explain being here," he grumped even as he hugged her, so glad for this rare chance.

"I heard the Enterprise was due in, and… it's nearly Father's Day," she said to that, before pulling him back toward her table, where she had a light meal waiting. "You got in early though."

"Never been so glad for Sulu stressing Scotty's engines in my life," he said, a warm glow in his soul for her trying to meet up with him. He would make the most of this visit; who knew when they'd have another one?


End file.
